


I'll Train You, Just Stop Landing in Jail

by thehappiestgolucky



Series: Vigilante Tiso Drabbles [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, One Shot, Tiso and Xero are related, Vigilante Tiso, Xero/Markoth is mentioned, ah yes the socially awkward bastards are bonding, my headcanon you can pry this from my cold dead hands, yes this is my au hehe-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestgolucky/pseuds/thehappiestgolucky
Summary: Once again Tiso finds himself being bailed out of jail by Markoth - sour face not going unnoticed.Markoth is just tired of constantly getting the fool out of trouble.He really does take the himbo genes after Xero...
Relationships: Markoth & Tiso (Hollow Knight), Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight)
Series: Vigilante Tiso Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084361
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	I'll Train You, Just Stop Landing in Jail

**Author's Note:**

> Sup-
> 
> I'll keep this short - for more info about this au so this one shot makes a little more sense please follow the link to my tumblr here:  
> https://thehappiestgolucky.tumblr.com/  
> And simply search #vigilante tiso  
> Hope you enjoy!

Once again, Markoth was leaving the jails with Tiso by his side - exchanging a fellow tired glance at Hegemol. Despite the giants usual good humour, seeing the same bug wind up in trouble was becoming more a chore than anything else.

_'What has he done this time?"_

_'Somehow, managed to capture a Dirt Carver and let it loose in the Hot Springs with 'Fuck the King' attatched to it.'_

_'Why am I not surprised.'_

Tiso remained outwardly unbothered by the elders glances towards him, proud of his little fiasco. It's what the uptight upper-class deserved anyway. He knew he was going to get a disappointed sigh from Xero when the warrior would hear about this - which admittedly stung a little - but he'd still be on good terms with him and that'd be that. Xero wasn't really one for familial conflict afterall.

But Markoth? Well, Tiso was never the best at picking up the subtle expressions of others - but Markoth had stopped being subtle about his exasperation. The way the moth was now guiding Tiso out of the jail cells, a hand gripping his forearm, made the ant nervous. Markoth _wouldn't_ hurt Tiso. At least... Tiso hoped he wouldn't. He knew full well he was in trouble, and whilst Tiso much preferred living with his great-grandfather (who he had called 'dad' at _least_ six times now) - the red warriors secret husband was a different story.

Tiso and Markoth didn't get along very well - this much was clear.

When the two cleared the stairs up to the entrance - Tiso was tugged to the right instead of the left. The left lead to an exit out of the jail cells. The right led into the knights training grounds and dorms. Tiso couldn't even pull against Markoth as he was practically dragged along the hallway - the white pillars and foliage high above them.

"Hey!" Tiso snapped - earning a side glance from the moth, "The hell are we going?"

"Training grounds." Markoth simply replied, ignoring the ants protests as they left the sculpted hallways into the large open area. Surrounded by a high metal fence - the area was divided into subsections. There was the shooting range lined with targets and dummies, the large rack of various nails, spears and shields - and of course the dueling zones.

Tiso usually only got a small glimpse of the area from his little attatched room, and from passing by the large space in general - but he didn't really realise the sheer size of it. Considering how many were part of the sentries, knights, High Guard and Great Knights - really the ant shouldn't have been surprised at the size needed for all the recruits. Being barred from entering the grounds - he never expected to step into the area - neither Xero nor Markoth tried to get explicit permission for him.

Markoth was blatantly smuggling Tiso in. Huh.

"Tiso!" The ant jumped at the hand clicking in front of his eyes, blinking out of his thoughts. "You with me now? Good. I'll repeat what I said - grab your shield." Markoth gestured to the shield resting against the fence, face unchanging when Tiso threw him a confused look. "I said grab your shield. We're sparring. Now. I will not give you another warning."

True to his word - as soon as Tiso had his shield ready, Markoth initiated combat. At first, the moth went easy on Tiso, getting a general feel for the ants skills and strength - pleasantly surprised when he had to switch quickly to putting effort in. Tiso was somewhat skilled, there was no denying that - the force he could put behind his attacks and defense was not something to look down on. His posture and technique lacked grace and adaption however - being quickly outmatched by Markoth. With one swift action Markoth butted the handle of the shield out of Tiso’s arm with the handle of a nail, before he grasped the arm and twisted it behind the ants back - forcing and pining Tiso to the ground. Tiso protested, panting and struggling under the moth’s grip.

“Alright dammit I get it! Now let me go!” He spat, though Markoth made no move to release the grip.

“Rather impressive.” Markoth responded, the usual edge in his voice fading to one of pride “You've got a bite to match your bark. Untrained, rather wild-” The moth released Tiso, standing to his full height as the ant spun to sit down normally and rub at his arm. Tiso’s face was furrowed, silently hissing to himself, but under the hood he was staring up at Markoth. “But I believe with proper training you'll make a fearsome warrior.” Tiso’s eyes widened, now looking directly up at Markoth, all previous hints of anger fading in an instant. Just as he did that, Markoth extended his hand down - waiting rather patiently for Tiso to respond. After blinking, rubbing the back of his head in either shock or embarrassment, Tiso reached his own hand out and grasped onto Markoth’s - being roughly tugged up to stand. There was an overwhelming warm feeling in Tiso’s chest when Markoth handed his shield back to him, the words making him smile slightly under his hood. 

“You've got a good handle on how to use your shield,” The moth stated firmly yet casually, readying a dreamshield on his own arm, “But there's still a lot you can do with it besides the basics that I'm willing to help with. I'm very sure Xero would be ecstatic to help train you if need be.” Tiso visibly lit up, the hurt of being bested fading completely at the new prospect. Whether the ant wanted to admit it or not, the idea of being trained by the two warriors he looked up to - well it made him absolutely delighted! 

“Does that mean I’ll get to use a nail?” He inquired, earning a half glare from Markoth. Tiso didn't bother hiding his snickers at the reaction.

“One step at a time fool.”


End file.
